1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer motherboard disposed with a plurality of sub-systems which may be immediately selected by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent trend in the development of computer technology is characterized by diversity. The public's demand on computers is more than simple and ordinary and thus a variety of computers are designed to cater to the distinct needs of different groups of population. In particular, computers with ultra low power, ultra-slim volume are greatly appreciated by users. Moreover, although many CPUs are characterized by their ultra low power consumption, some chipsets associated with these CPUs do not fare well in power consumption. Consequently, between different computers systems, there exist differences in functions, cost, power consumption, volume, integration, and compatibility.
For the application of computers, another important demand is data parallel processing. Some users might need certain specific function as well as fast processing speed at the same time. To meet the demands, the so-called computer peripherals sharing switch has emerged as a result. A computer peripherals sharing switch allows two or more computers to share keyboard, screen, and mouse. Consequently, users can operate two or more computers at the same time. However, a computer peripherals sharing switch has many drawbacks:
1. Since a computer peripherals sharing switch needs to connect to two or more computers, it needs a large amount of physical wires. Physical wires not only occupy space but also experience oxidation, loose contacts, and other common problems seen on conventional wires; thereby, physical wires are not convenient in practice.
2. Although a computer peripherals sharing switch can enable two or more computers to share some peripherals, a computer peripherals sharing switch cannot fully integrate two or more computers, thereby creating an incomplete integration of a hybrid system. For example, when the first computer is downloading a film from internet and the peripherals sharing switch is switched to the second computer, the user cannot monitor the progress of downloading the film in the first computer from the second computer.
3. Although a computer peripherals sharing switch can enable two or more computers to share some peripherals, the switch occupies a large amount of space and is therefore unfavorable to home users.
4. Although a computer peripherals sharing switch can enable two or more computers to share some peripherals, a plurality of computers are turned on at the same time and thus consume excess power. A computer peripherals sharing switch is therefore unfavorable to home users.
5. Although a computer peripherals sharing switch can enable two or more computers to share some computer peripherals, a conventional peripherals sharing switch does not provide the feature of safe removal and thus cannot ensure the safe removal of peripherals; therefore, a conventional peripherals sharing switch is inconvenient for users and tends to render the system unstable.
Another conventional technique of parallel computing employs a plurality of systems and switches between different systems, as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,578,140B1, 5,680,536, and 6,993,620. Nevertheless, these conventional techniques still have the same drawbacks with the computer peripherals sharing switch, including incomplete integration of software and hardware, incomplete division of peripheral interfaces, occupying too much space, consuming excess power, and so on.